List of powers
The list of powers used in Happy Tree Friends: The Alternate Side. Weapon summoning The most common and most varied power. This is seen in more common species like bears, chipmunks ,beavers, EX. Types of weapons include. * Sword * Parasol * Chakram * Pernach * Spear * Morning star * Chain and Ball * Sickle * Polearm * Warhammer * Bow and arrow * Sai * Tonfaw * Whip ( Electric charge, Flame charge, Ice charge ) * Scythe Mind-based These types of powers can only be used by for species of tree friends that have their soul's located on there forehead. ( Like Sniffles ) These include: *Scrying: The power to receive significant messages or visions though glass objects or plates of light. *Levitation: The ability to lift one, objects, or oneself off the ground with psychic waves. *Illusions: Can be used to fool an enemy if making a quick get away. *Psychokinesis: The ability to allow a person to influence a physical system without physical interaction. Light/Dark powers A power that is used by slightly more rare species ( Rabbits, Raccoons, EX ) and sometimes bears, there are however, differences from the two. The list includes: Light: *Electrokinesis- Ability to control lightning, can also be used to charge objects. *Photokinesis- Ability to control light, can be used to fuse objects together, making a weapon. *Light Manipulation-Can manipulate forms slight, but not fully. Dark: *Darkness Manipulation- Can fully manipulate forms and can change species, can do this to one and oneself. *Force field- A protective shield that is hard, but possible to break. It takes years to learn how to do this. * Blunt summoning- Can shapeshift body parts into blunt weapons. Both *Shapeshifting- Ability to change part of oneself's form, works better with dark powers. Psychokinesis Ability seen in most rarer species like canines and felines. The list includes: *Aerokinesis-he ability to manipulate air molecules and create wind in the desired direction. *Pyrokinesis- The ability to create, control and extinguish a fire. *Atmokinesis-The ability to manipulate weather conditions. *Mineralkinesis- The ability to manipulate rocks. ( Crystal variant ) *Cryokinesis-he ability to manipulate, create and destroy ice. *Electrokinesis- Ability to control lightning, can also be used to charge objects. *Hydrokinesis : The ability to control and manipulate the movement and structure of water. *Geokinesis :The ability of mind to manipulate earthly objects like soil,flowers,vines,EX. *Photokinesis- Ability to control light, can be used to fuse object together, making a weapon. *Technokinesis : The ability to control machines without touching them. *Lunakensis: the extremely rare ability to harness power from the moon, allowing advanced forms of hydrokensis, and photokensis, this can only be used at night. *Heliokensis: the extremely rare ability to harness power from the sun, allowing advanced forms of pyrokinesis, and photokensis. *Koniokinesis: The ability to manipulate any type of dust particular, which can be used for distraction and combat. *Osteokinesis: The rare ability to manipulate oneselfs bones, which can be used to make weapons without the use of light or dark powers. Flight The ability to fly with wings, birds, bat, sugar gliders and flying squirrels have wings on their bodies, while dogs must summon them. ( Wings may sometimes appear on felines ) The wings on dogs match their power type. *Aerokinesis- slightly transparent, wispy wings. *Pyrokinesis- Flaming wings, mostly orange, but can be other colors. *Atmokinesis- Cloud wings, ether white an fluffy, or thunder clouds. *Mineralkinesis- Pointy-edged wings, with a crystal pattern. *Cryokinesis- Diamond-shaped wings, shine with many beautiful colors. *Electrokinesis- Static wings, which spark with electricity, ether yellow, blue, or white. *Hydrokinesis : Water wings, which drip occasionally, come in Blue, green and purple. *Geokinesis : Leafy wings, some look green, others look like autumn leaves, and some even have flowers or buds on them. *Photokinesis- Bright, shining wings, that glow brighter then most of the other wing types at night. *Technokinesis : Wings that ether spew pixel's, glitch, or have binary code in them. *Lunakensis: Wings that represent the cosmos them selves. *Heliokensis: Bright magma like wings. *Koniokinesis: Wispy, dusty wings. *Osteokinesis: Bony wings. Category:Types of Powers Category:Miscellaneous